black_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandi Mallory
Sandi Mallory, was graduated from the University of Maryland College Park with a degree in Radio, Television and Film. Working in various radio formats from Jazz, Urban Contemporary, Adult Contemporary and back to Jazz, her voice has been heard over the Mid-Atlantic airwaves from WMUC, WHUR, WXYV (V103) WLIF with a return to WEAA the origin of her radio career in Baltimore. An active member of the community, Sandi has been honored as an outstanding Black Alumni of UMCP, is the national honoree for both the state of Maryland and the Mid-Atlantic region as a TRIO Achiever, and honored by the Harambee Youth Group of African Americans involved in the Catholic Church. She has served as Chairman of the Board of Directors for New Era Education, Inc., and has served on the boards of the American Lung Association, the Epilepsy Association, the Black Mental Health Alliance, and The American Stroke Association. Sandi has been honored by the City Council, the Mayor and the Governor and has been honored as a living legend for her contributions to radio. In the City Paper Best of Baltimore she has been named “Best Radio Personality for Baltimore” and Baltimore Magazine honored her with the “Best Music for Morning Radio Award”. She was named Woman of the Year by the Zonta International Group, received the Torchbearers Award for Excellence in Broadcast Leadership from 100 Black Women of Maryland, and has been awarded the Outstanding Black Marylander Award in Communications from the Office of Diversity at Towson State University. In 2006 Sandi received the Wiley Daniels Award for her lifetime achievement in the media from the Association of Black Media Workers and she has received several certificates of Appreciation from Senator Verna Jones and the Alzeimer’s Association for her continued support of the Pythias A. and the Virginia I. Jones African American Community Forum on Memory Loss. In 2009 she received the Lifetime Legacy Award for her work in Communications from Bethel AME Church and she recently was awarded “Woman of the Year in Communications” by Zeta Phi Beta Sorority- Alpha Zeta Chapter for 2011. Her diverse background in the communications industry has given her opportunity to teach voice for radio and radio production at Morgan State University, be a featured writer for the African American News and World Report, serve as Supervisor, Writer, Graphics Technician for the Mayor’s Office of Telecommunications, be the editor and journalist for the Minority Business Directory, host a nationally syndicated radio talk show called ”Today’s Woman” on the American Radio Network as well as appearing on many local television broadcast as co-host or performer. She has been honored on television as a feature on the “Women of the Airwaves” series and has hosted V 103’s video show-VTV. With her husband Joe Cooper, through their company Sandjoe Productions, Inc., they produce and create Industrial voiceovers, commercials, soundtracks and jingles. They can be seen performing motivational speaking to students and organizations featuring poetry and music mixed with the current events of the day and with the JOE COOPER PROJECT where her poetry is featured on the group’s album “Journey” and the CD's “Cool Vibes” ,"Children of the Sun", and the latest “Keeping It Real, The Future is Now”. Sandi is currently working on a book and an album of poetry. Currently the Director of Public Affairs and Community Engagement and host of Cool Vibes for your Midday on N P R Affiliate WEAA 88.9, Sandi has taught Speech at Baltimore City Community College where she also taught African American Literature and Fundamentals of Speech Communication. At Morgan State University she taught Voice for Radio. For two years she hosted Café Baltimore on TV 21 the Mayor’s Office of Cable and Communications. She is truly a woman about the business of Communicating! Category:Black Women